warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Jinks
Steve Jinks (also known as Jinksy and Poopy Pants) was a former ATF agent who was recruited by Irene Frederic after having been told by Artie the nature of Warehouse 13. Jinks was intended to be Agent Bering's replacement, but after she returned to the Warehouse it appears that himself, Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer will work as a team out in the field, or that he will partner with Claudia if multiple artifacts need to be retrieved at one time. Agent Jinks also had the ability to tell when someone is lying, even if the person lying is a master of deception, although artifacts, such as Richard Nixon's shoes, could nullify this talent, and, presumably, if Jinks wasn't focusing, certain things might slip past him, as seems to have been the case, at least on occasion, with Sally Stukowski. As a child, Steve's older sister got him out of a lot of trouble. Her name was Olivia, and she was killed at age twenty by a stray bullet. She is the reason Steve joined ATF. Claudia reminds Jinks of his sister. In The New Guy , It was revealed that Steve is a Buddhist. In Trials, It was revealed that Steve is gay. In Love Sick, Pete and Myka, While in a state of drunkenness brought about by contact with W.C. Fields' juggling balls, inadvertently lured Steve into the bronzing chamber, and temporarily bronzed him. After recovering from their drunkenness, Pete and Myka retraced their movements and ultimately debronzed Steve. In The 40th Floor, Pete, Myka, Steve were sent to apprehend Sally Stukowski. After successfully capturing Stukowski, Stukowski was interrogated first by Artie and then by Mrs. Frederic. During the interrogation, Mrs. Frederic employed a dark artifact to extract information. Steve protested the use of torture on Stukowski and attempted to dissuade Mrs. Frederic from continuing to use the artifact. When she refused, Steve drew his service pistol, and in the ensuing confrontation Stukowski managed to escape from custody. As result of his insubordination, Mrs. Frederic fired Agent Jinks. In Insatiable, Steve is shown in a bar, where he attempts to purchase a drink but is refused due to his credit card being burned out. Marcus Diamond shows up and offers to pay off Steve's bar tab. He then proceeds to try and get Jinks to join AZTech. Although reluctant at first, Steve eventually acquiesces. In Emily Lake, it was revealed that Jinks was working undercover for the Warehouse all the time, his "firing" and "defection" being part of a plan conceived by Jane Lattimer and Mrs. Frederic, but he ended up dead at the airport due to an "undetected heart defect" in the end. In An Evil Within, Steve was brought back to life using Johann Maelzel's Metronome, with the help of Claudia and Jane. He had no recollection of being dead and was unaware of his death until he notices the metronome. Angry and confused, he heads towards the patio where he sits and talks with Claudia about how he has trouble dealing with what just happened. Later on in the episode, it is decided that since the side-effects of the metronome are currently unknown, Steve is to be placed under constant supervision. He is last seen going to dinner with the rest of the agents. In Personal Effects, he discovers the side effect of using the metronome is that injuries he sustains will impact Claudia. In There's Always a Downside, Steve reveals to Myka his potentially dangerous connection with Claudia and the metronome, and how he hasn't yet told Claudia about it. Myka urges him to start looking for a solution that doesn't involve him taking himself off of the metronome - advice which he takes, suggesting to Artie at the end of the episode that he would like to take some time away from missions, processing information about the metronome. In Fractures, Steve finally reveals to Claudia the connection that the metronome has given them, after Claudia feels the pain of a stab wound that Steve received protecting Artie. Claudia doesn't seemed surprised to receive the news, but says that Steve should've told her. Claudia gets upset when Steve says that he wanted to disconnect himself from the metronome before telling her, and says that now that she knows, they can work as a team to figure out what to do about the connection. In Second Chance, Steve and Claudia travel to Steve's hometown to visit his mother and see about getting him off the metronome. It is revealed that Steve and his mother have a complicated relationship, but the only way to get him off the metronome is for him to have a complete act of love towards her. He ends up throwing the metronome at the wall, shattering it into a million piece, and miraculously, doesn't die. We can gather from that that he is now off the metronome. Jinks' QR Code listing in the Warehouse computer currently reads "Un-Deceased." Appearances Season 3 * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " Season 4 * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * "We All Fall Down" Jinks Jinks Jinks